


Careful Planning

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: Geralt needs to get the details of the plan explained quickly... or else.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 19





	Careful Planning

It was early morning, so the tavern was empty as Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert gathered around the table. A map of the local area was spread out. Geralt pointed to a spot in the woods, “This is where the creatures sleep in the morning. This is the best time to strike. Now, I’ve devised a plan, but we need to get through the details quickly.”

“Why?” Lambert asked.

“I need to get through the plan before--” Geralt started, but was interrupted by a loud opening of the tavern door. The witchers glanced over, ready for an attack, but were relieved to see it was only Jaskier.

Jaskier smiled as he sauntered into the room, “Who wants to hear my new song?”

Eskel and Lambert cheered as they encouraged Jaskier to play for them.

Geralt sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off his inevitable headache. “Before Jaskier arrived…” he grumbled to no one in particular. They weren’t listening anyways. They were too enamored by Jaskier’s song.

When he finished his performance Lambert and Eskel called for an encore. Jaskier beamed as he moved to comply, but stopped when Geralt gripped his arm.

“No. We have to get prepared for the hunt.”

“Come on Geralt, one more song won’t hurt,” Lambert whined.

“Yeah,” Eskel chimed in, “it’s been forever since we’ve been able to see Jaskier.”

Jaskier stared up at Geralt innocently. His lower lip pouted out slightly, “Please Geralt? One more song?”

Geralt furrowed his eyebrows as he attempted to fight against Jaskier’s puppy dog expression. He had few weaknesses, but this seemed to be one of his greatest. He exhaled loudly as he stepped back. “One.”

The other witchers cheered. Jaskier winked at Geralt, nodding his head, “Thanks Geralt.”

“Only one,” Geralt repeated, but it fell on deaf ears as the bard started to play. Geralt grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the bard perform his song. He had a feeling they would be fighting the creatures at night when they were at their most dangerous, instead of the morning when they slept. He sighed, shaking his head. It wouldn’t be the first time, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
